


Illicit kiss

by InseongStoleMaHeartu



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Jinyoung and wonpil are older for story telling purposes, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, side markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InseongStoleMaHeartu/pseuds/InseongStoleMaHeartu
Summary: Jaebum is passionate about writing.Jinyoung is his literature teacher.





	Illicit kiss

'Jaebum come to my office after the class is over'

Jaebum could feel the eyes of his friend burning holes in the back of his head but he tried to ignore it and pay attention to his literature teacher. 

'Bro, what the fuck is going on? Why does he keep calling you to his office?' The boy turned around to face his classmate and good friend Jackson.

'To hell if I know, man.' 

Okay, he knew but he would never let his friends know he was actually passionate about literature and writing. They kept saying only pussies and gays are interested in that which was weird considering all of his friends are gay but he gave up trying to understand them long ago. 

'How do you not know? You go there after every class, what do you keep talking about? Actually, do you even talk? I swear to God that man has the biggest stick up his ass I am impressed you can spend so much time around him.' 

'Mister Wang, how about you stop talking about my behind and pay attention to the class. I think you should concentrate more on the lesson seeing how you are currently failing my subject?' Jackson almost had a heart attack as he heard their teacher whisper right into his year. Jaebum subtly laughed turning back to his desk. 

The bell rung announcing the end of the class and all the students exited the classroom going straight to the cafeteria. 

'Jae, we're gonna go meet with the rest. Should we wait for you there?'

'Nah, it's cool. I don't know how long it'll take so y'all go. See you in class.' and with that he sped off to Mr. Park's office.

'Mark how the fuck are you so chill with all of this? Aren't you even a bit curious about it all? Don't you miss him?' Jackson looked at his boyfriend before looking in the direction of Jaebum was heading.

'Of course I miss spending time with him, but he will tell us if there is anything important. Have a little faith in him.'

'I just want to know what happens there.. Why he goes to Park's office so often..'

'Well he did say he likes older men so..' The two senior turned around to see Youngjae, as bubbly as ever. 

'Hi Youngjae' Mark said before being interrupted by his boyfriend.

'Don't even make me think about that. I mean he is grumpy and arrogant and they have nothing in common.'

'Oh we're talking about Jb fucking Park?'

'Bambam watch your mouth'

'Stop' Jackson shouted before smacking both of his freshmen friends. Yugyeom whined and all 5 of them went together to the cafeteria dropping the subject. 

Jaebum looked all around him to make sure his dumbass friends weren't following him before knocking on the wooden door. After getting permission to enter the office he got inside and took the seat right in front of his teacher. 

'Jaebum, I looked over the essay you sent last week and I have to say I am thrilled. You improved so much in just a year I am so proud of you.' the boy slightly blushed and hid his face murmuring a Thank you. 'I was pleasantly surprised by it. It's nothing like what you usually write, I never thought you were so romantic. Your descriptions were outstanding as usual but this time it was dynamic; the whole piece felt so real, almost like it was alive. Don't get me wrong I absolutely adore your somber, black and white style but this one is an amazing change.' 

Before the student could ask anything the teacher continued.

'As much as I like praising your work I called you here today to ask you an important question. Did you think about what I told you after I saw your writing for the first time'

'I..' Jaebum stopped and looked at his feet. He honestly though about it but he couldn't face the man and tell him that the answer is no. 

'Look at me. You have talent, Jaebum. Your style is so unique and different. The world needs a writer like you. You only have two more months until graduation and I hope you make your decision until then. Please, think about it and go to a literature university. I can talk to some editors that can help you publish right away. The public will love you.'

'Mister Park, I appreciate what you are doing for me, but writing is just a hobby. I don't want people reading my stuff. All of my pieces are really personal and I don't want to expose myself like this to anyone.'

The teacher looked surprised but he quickly composed himself and flashed a soft smile. 'Then why did you show it to me?'

Jaebum didn't respond. The teacher put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

'Just think about it, okay?'

As he left the office Jaebum kept thinking about it all. Yes, he loved writing but he couldn't in a thousand years show it to anyone. Every one of his works presented a piece of him. All of his secret sides, everything he hated about himself, every insecurity, everything. He didn't want anyone knowing them all. He hated being vulnerable and this is exactly what he will be if people found them out. Without realizing it he was already at his friend's table. 

'Jaebum hyung, please tell Jackson that you're fucking Mr. Park cause he is in denial.'

'Yugyeom, shut the fuck up, I am not in denial, I just know my childhood bro won't go for that type of man.'

'Oh come on, hyung, he is not that bad.'

'Youngjae's right babe, Mr. Park is not a bad man. He may be more serious but that doesn't mean he is a bad person. I just think you hate him cause you are failing his subject.'

'I write.'

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Jaebum. 

'What?'

'I said I write. I felt embarrassed to show it to anyone and since he is a literature teacher I thought that I could show it to him. He likes my style and he tries to encourage me to publish some of my works. This is why I go to his office that often. We talk about literature. You can call me a pussy or a wuss or anything else you wa' before he finished his sentence he was interrupted by an aggressive hug from an almost crying Jackson.

'Oh my god I am so happy you aren't actually having any relationship with him. Bambam, Yugyeom you owe me 50 bucks each. I FUCKING TOLD YOU MY FRIEND WASN'T INTERESTED IN THAT UPTIGHT FUCKER.'

'Get the fuck away from me! And stop fucking shouting everyone is looking at us you fucking moron.'   

 

Another month passed and Jaebum had an answer for his teacher. After the literature class was over he went to Mr. Park.

'Mister, can I talk to you? It will only take a few minutes.' he felt a bit awkward because the whole month he never went to the teacher's office again. They stopped talking outside of class and they both pretended that nothing ever happened.

The older man was taken by surprise but warmly smiled at the boy. 'Of course, Jaebum. I will wait for you in my office.'

Jaebum looked back at Mark who sympathetically smiled at him and showed him a thumbs up while Jackson just rolled his eyes. He quickly followed Mr. Park to his office and sat down.

'What do you want to talk abo'

'I decided I want to meet that friend of yours if it is okay with you. I want to publish something.' The man's eyes lit up at those words but Jaebum soon continued. 'But only one work. And I want to ask one more thing of you. I want you to trust me and the editor with it. I don't want you to see it until it's published.'

'But Jaebum, I am here to help you improve.'

'I know and I am thankful for everything you have done for me, but this is the most important work of mine and if you ever looked at my work as mine and not something you can tweak here and there to suit your taste then please trust me. This is all I ask for.'

'I.. I understand. I trust your judgement. I will call him today and let him know.'

'Thank you mister.' he got up and walked to the door but before he could go out the teacher spoke up.

'Also, I always appreciated your work for what it is, so never insinuate I am somehow not pleased with it..' the boy smiled and bowed before leaving the room.

_What the fuck are you getting yourself into, Im Jaebum?_

There was no turning back now. The only problem was that he didn't write anything until now. And he was graduating in 3 weeks. He should really start writing.

Over the next weeks he mostly wrote and consulted with Wonpil, the editor. He was glad the man was ok with his ideas and not some pretentious asshole, it made everything easier which he greatly appreciated. The boy didn't even realize when all the time flew by and here he was, a whole month after his graduation. He just finished writing his masterpiece yesterday and he was packing everything up. The next morning he will leave his house, his country and he'll go to America with his 2 best friends. He was honestly scared but also really excited for the future.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing.

'Yes Wonpil hyung?'

'Hey kiddo, I wanted to tell you that I talked to the team and it will be out by next month. I also wanted to wish you good luck out there. If you ever wanna publish anything in Korea don't hesitate to find me. It was a pleasure to work with you.'

'Thank you, hyung. I also am glad I got to meet you. And don't worry, I wouldn't work with anyone else, but I don't think you should hope for another work of mine.'

'So this is all there is, huh? Well I can't complain, your first and last work is huge. What more can I say? Give me a call from time to time. And don't forget about us.'

'I won't.'

'Go to sleep, you're leaving early tomorrow. Text me when you get there so I know you're safe.'

'Sure thing. Thank you for everything you have done for me. Goodbye hyung.'

 

 

 

'Wonpil, why are we going to the theater? Since when are you into plays?'

'Can you shut the hell up and move that fat ass of yours faster Jinyoung? I really don't want to be late. It's an important thing for me so you will stop fucking talking and you'll enjoy what you see.'

Jinyoung didn't understand why his friend was suddenly so obsessed with going to this one play but he couldn't say anything, after all Wonpil helped him with his request so he just had to sit on a chair and watch random people act on stage for 2 hours. He was also a little curious about this play since it clearly piqued his friend's interest and that was rare.

Once he was seated he looked at the ticket and his heart almost stopped when he saw the name of the play;  ** _Illicit kiss_**.

Jaebum's work.

But why was it played in a theater? Why isn't it a published book? He immediately stopped thinking about anything else as soon as the curtains were pulled. All the lights went out for a second before only the stage lights were turned on again revealing a classroom.

**"The teacher heard knocks on his door in the middle of the night and when he opened it he was surprised to see Jihoon soaking wet. He invited him inside and brought him a towel.**

**-What happened, Jihoon? Was there anything you wanted to talk about?**

**-I.. the student stuttered and looked down, unable to face his teacher.**

**Mr. Kim took a sit next to the boy and squeezed his knee reassuringly.**

**-Jihoon, I told you a million times already that you don't have to worry. Your writing is unique and this work in particular is absolutely outstanding you will definitely win the contest.**

**-It's not about that mister..**

**-Then? the older man looked puzzled as he tried to understand the boy but was caught off guard when the younger man held his face with his soft hands and kissed him.**

Getting up from the couch, the student looked into the crowd, making eye contact with Jinyoung.

**-I love you teacher."**

Wonpil looked at his friend to see his reaction, the reaction he waited for since Jaebum told him about his idea, but he never imagined he'll see the stoic Park Jinyoung crying while maintaining eye contact with the actor.  _Well, at least he got the message._   _You've accomplished you're mission, Im Jaebum, let's just hope you didn't break him beyond repair now._ Wonpil looked back at the stage with a pleased smirk on his face as the curtains were closing back again.

'The end' Jinyoung breathlessly said not taking his eyes off the stage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story cause I randomly felt like writing some jj whoops.


End file.
